Some Mysteries Are Better Left Unsolved
by OnlyHere4Puckabrina
Summary: Sabrina has never been thrilled to be a fairytale detective, unlike her sister. But the mystery she wants to leave alone more than any other is the one that turns up in her locker on Valentine's Day. Daphne however won't rest until it's solved, and Puck - Sabrina hopes Puck NEVER finds out about it.


**Sabrina, Puck and Daphne go to school in Ferryport Landing. Takes place sometime after the third book.**

 **I do not own the picture these characters, or any part of the Sisters Grimm world.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!**

 _Ugh, Valentine's Day_ , Sabrina thought grumpily to herself as she made her way down the crowded halls of Ferryport Landing Elementary, eyeing the red hearts and streamer decorations disdainfully. It was such a stupid idea. When she was younger, like Daphne's age, her school in New York City would make every student make cards for everyone else in their class. Daphne was doing that in Snow White's class, and Sabrina knew Daphne was super excited to get her cards today.

But it was not required for Sabrina's class, and people would only give cards to their crushes or friends, which Sabrina was sure would only create misery and jealousy, to be continued every year until they all got married, probably. She had not made cards for anyone, except Daphne, and was not expecting any either.

So she was mildly surprised to open her locker and find four cards waiting for her. She pulled them out and flipped through them.

The top one was unexpected, but not entirely surprising. _"Thought this would be the only card you got today, Stinkface! Your most exalted Majesty, Puck the Trickster King"_. Figured.

The second said: _"Happy Valentine's Day Sabrina. Maybe we can go out sometime? Charles"_. Um, no. Charles was a human boy who was fairly cute and pretty popular, but Sabrina had no interest in him.

The third: _"Wishing you a Happy Valentine's Day. From your friend, Wendall"_ , making Sabrina feel immediately bad that she hadn't gotten Wendall a card too.

The last card though was the most intriguing. It read, _"To the most beautiful girl in the world. I hope you have a wonderful Valentine's Day Sabrina. From your secret admirer"_. The card was beautifully crafted, not too over the top, but still very Valentine-sy. To Sabrina, the idea of having a secret admirer was another overworn cliché that she would rather do without, but she couldn't deny that she was curious. Perhaps it was her family's legacy that burned to solve any mystery.

Just then the sender of her first card came swaggering down the hall, and Sabrina hastily stuffed her cards out of sight. The last thing she wanted today was to hear Puck's opinion on them.

As her first class began to assemble, everyone chattered about the cards they had received. Sabrina sought out Wendall to thank him for his.

"It's okay," he said, when she apologised for not giving him one back. "I figured you weren't into that."

Puck had snuck up beside them. "Aw, you got a card from Wendall, Grimm? That's nice. I'm glad to know you got something to cheer you up apart from my card."

"You gave her a card?" asked the girl beside him.

"It was a pity card," Puck declared loudly, seeing that he had (as he intended) got everyone's attention. "I knew Grimm would have few things to brighten her day today, and couldn't stand it if I had to be the shoulder she cried on."

Sabrina's face burned as several people laughed. Wendall shot her a sympathetic glance, but the teacher let them in before anyone could offer a word of comfort. She slipped into her seat and tried to ignore the way people were looking at her.

Sabrina spent the rest of the day dodging Puck – not easy to do seeing as they still shared every class together – as he took every opportunity they were within earshot of each other to sigh loudly and in a falsely sympathetic tone about how unlovable she was, or boast about the number of cards he had received from his many admirers. By the end of the day, she was just about ready to tear her hair out with frustration. She really _hated_ Valentine's Day.

Of course, the second Daphne joined her at lunchtime, she demanded to see all the cards her big sister had got that day. Sabrina glanced around warily before pulling out her five cards (she had been given another by a human boy called Will in one of her classes) to show her.

Daphne gushed over Puck and Wendall's cards, squealed over Will's and Charles', but when she got to the last one, she gasped and bit down on her palm to show her excitement.

"I wonder who it's from!" she squealed, when she was able to speak again.

"Honestly, I don't care," Sabrina sighed. The card's novelty had worn off during the day, and she was ready to happily forget about it.

But Daphne looked shocked at the thought. "But he could be your soul mate!"

"Then he can tell me who he is without all this 'secret admirer' nonsense. It's stupid!"

"Sabrina! It's romantic! _And_ it's a mystery! You're a detective! Aren't you curious!"

"I think some mysteries are better left unsolved."

Daphne took extreme offence to this, and was about to launch into a heated defence on either the romanticism of secret admirers or the necessity to solve any mystery, when Puck suddenly snatched the card from Sabrina's hand.

"What's this?" he laughed.

"Puck, give that back!" Sabrina demanded, her face going bright red. He couldn't read that… She'd never hear the end of it… She swore to herself that the card was going straight in the fire the second they got home.

Of course, this plan of action made no difference. Puck was reading the card, and by the time she managed to snatch it back, was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Puck, I swear if you do anything—" Sabrina's threat was cut off as Puck suddenly leapt onto her table, somehow managing to take the card back off her, waved it over his head and yelled to the entire lunchroom, "Hey! Grimm here's got a secret admirer! Who sent her an anonymous card, huh? I mean, I can understand if you don't want to say, we all would judge your taste, but that's no reason to be shy!"

The whole school went silent. Sabrina was mortified.

Daphne was the first to move. She stood and snatched the card away from Puck. "Puck, stop it!" she scolded. "Leave her alone!"

A second later, a teacher appeared and yelled at Puck to get off the table, and he obeyed cheerily. He had already gotten what he wanted. Everyone had started to snicker behind their hands at Sabrina, who was trying desperately to convince herself that giving Puck a black eye would _not_ actually help the situation.

The rest of the school day was torture. Sabrina might avoid Puck like the plague, but there was no escaping the rest of the school's comments and taunts. She really, _REALLY_ hated Valentine's Day.

By the time the three children reached Granny Relda's house in the afternoon, Sabrina had narrowed her plan down to two options. One, escape Ferryport Landing and go back to New York, where she would spend the rest of her life disguised as a hobo. Or two, dust everyone in town with forgetful dust – especially herself – to forget this day, better yet, this whole holiday, ever existed.

But Granny Relda would not give her support to either plan. She was excited as Daphne to hear about the Valentine's cards that everyone received, and just as delighted that her granddaughter had received one from a secret admirer. Her and Daphne's sense of romance and mystery were both aroused, and it was all the two of them could do to stop Sabrina tearing the evil thing to pieces.

When she heard about the teasing Sabrina had been subjected to thanks to this card, and Puck, her only advice was "Sticks and stones, _Liebling_ " which did not help Sabrina in the slightest.

"Sabrina doesn't want to find out who wrote it!" Daphne blurted.

" _Liebling_ , I'm surprised. What a delightful mystery!"

"Some mysteries are _meant_ to be left unsolved," Sabrina said defensively. "Besides, wouldn't they lose the romanticism of a secret admirer if it was no longer a secret?"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," Granny conceded. "Alright, I guess we'll leave this admirer of yours a mystery, if you wish. Still…"

Sabrina huffed and stormed upstairs, leaving Granny Relda and Daphne to ponder over the troublesome object to their leisure. She was sure appealing to their sense of romance would keep them from doing much more than admiring the card, so she was happy to let them have it.

She paused in the hall at the sight of Puck, who was wearing a grin that immediately signalled more trouble.

"Hey Grimm, did ya like my card?"

"It was swell," she replied sarcastically. "I might even put it in my windowsill."

Puck laughed softly as she pushed past him. "No you won't. You don't want to see it ever again. Only the old lady and Marshmallow kept you from destroying it."

Sabrina stopped dead outside her bedroom door. Had Puck just said…? She spun to face him, and found herself almost nose to nose with the fairy. She stopped breathing.

Puck's face was serious as he gazed earnestly at her, then his mouth twitched into a small smile and the amused glint in his eye grew brighter. He leaned forward and kissed her very softly, then almost immediately pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Grimm," he murmured, then turned and strolled into his own room, before Sabrina recovered from her shock enough to punch him again.

Sabrina finally managed to give herself a small shake and stumble into her room. _Yes_ , she thought to herself even as her face wore a small smile, _some mysteries are_ definitely _better left unsolved_.

 **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
